


Lost And Found

by imgilmoregirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Prompt Fic, The Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: AU: The union between Belle, princess of Avonlea and Rumplestiltskin should be a business statement, but they happened to find something in each other they hadn't been able to alone: happiness. Along with their years of marriage came the birth of their son, Baelfire, but the family would be separate too soon.In our world, Neal Cassidy meets Emma Swan, the woman who is fated to break the curse and reunite him with his parents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun.
> 
> Reading Pixie prompted at FanfictionNet: Belle is Neal's real mother and when the Curse took place, he left.
> 
> First chapter updated, now revised, thanks to my new wonderful beta Ethereal_Wishes.

He was twenty-three, a master at stealing things and opening locked doors.

She was eighteen, blonde, sassy, and got herself in trouble constantly.

They met inside his stolen car, the exact one she'd stolen from him.

He didn't know why, but he trusted her effortlessly.

She didn't know why, but he made her feel home for the first time in her life.

They took on the world together, even though the world was really one city; they didn't care about that, because when they were side by side, they were genuinely happy. She kept wondering about the family she never had and he kept reminiscing about the one he'd lost.

In this land, he called himself Neal Cassidy, but his true name was Baelfire, and he was born in a place where everything was possible and where he was the heir of the Dark One and his lovely wife, a blue-eyed princess with a determination that would leave some knights ashamed of themselves. He spent years trying to find them, but he never thought that the orphaned blonde girl, Emma Swan, would be the one to lead him back to the two people he missed the most.

* * *

Another time in another realm, there were two other lovers.

But he was not a thief, just a dealer, a powerful sorcerer, that most people considered a monster, and she was not a blonde, but a beautiful brunette, with the loveliest smile in the realm, and a big wish for adventure.

They'd met through a deal he made with her father for her hand.

He never intended to fall for her, just to have a woman in his bed.

She never intended to fall for him, just to make her sacrifice and save her people.

What really happened to them? They discovered love and how much it can change your life.

* * *

She came to his castle when she was merely nineteen, a pure delicate flower, young and docile with rose lips and pink cheeks, which turned ruddy with every new thing they shared. He was immortal, and even older than her when he became the Dark One. Belle didn't seem to care about that, she was truly hesitant when they wed and looked really nervous when she first entered his home on what should have been their wedding night, but he didn't touch her on that occasion, just sent her to the chambers he'd prepared for her.

Rumplestiltskin let her get used to him, observing, fascinated every step his little wife took during those three months, seeing how much she appeared to be more curious about him with each passing day, asking about his life before her, the deals he'd made, the things he collected. He wasn't willing to talk at first, but she looked at him in a way nobody ever had before, so slowly, he started to share small details about his life. And as odd as it sounds, they become friends.

His wife was the reason he came back home after his exchanges, and he found himself more and more anxious to talk to her, to see her smile and to touch her. The very first time he came to her chambers, he found her sitting at her vanity, brushing her curled hair and wearing a thin blue nightgown. He didn't want to startle her, so he walked silently towards her and placed both hands on her shoulders, caressing her naked flesh with his nimble fingers.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come for me," Belle whispered.

"You were waiting for it?" He asked, incredulous.

As much as they'd grown fond of each other, he expected her to feel repulsed by him when he finally claimed his right to her bed, but despite what he thought, she stood up, palming his chest and looking deep into his eyes, with a hopeful expression on her face, that of a woman truly in love.

"At first, I wasn't, but then, something changed my mind," she released a nervous breath, glancing deeply into his sable eyes.

"And what was it?" Rumplestiltskin inquired, his heart beating with anticipation.

"I found out that you're not who I expected you to be," she dispelled.

Belle leaned forward, brushing her lips against him in the loveliest contact he ever had with another person. It was the first time he had ever kissed her and it was the first time she had ever been kissed. He wanted to go back to his room after that and relive the moment a thousand times. His body reacted, and he could feel himself hardening for her, the desire to make love to her until she was screaming his name, overwhelming him.

"Come to bed, sweetheart." Rumplestiltskin coerced. "Let this old beast love you like you deserve to be loved."

That night, he adored her-eliciting low moans of pleasure from her throat as he assured his wife that she was loved and he was never going to disappoint her. Belle trusted every single word he said, feeling more in love than ever, grateful the rumours about the nefarious Dark One was just a sick lie created by the people. And even when he pushed himself all the way inside her and she cried out in pain, with blood dripping between her thighs, she still didn't regret a single moment of her time with him.

It would sound absurd for anyone if she told them this, but she was glad to be Rumplestiltskin's wife. Beast or not, he truly loved her, and when she felt his warm seed filling her at the edge of his pleasure, she was completely sure that she had made the right choice when she decided to accept his deal.

* * *

Some time passed and the world they lived in became darker as Rumplestiltskin's apprentice, a woman known as the Evil Queen, hunted her step-daughter throughout the realm, promising to destroy her happiness. Belle, as compassionate as she was, didn't allow the Evil Queen's plot to distort her happiness, because she had her own life and struggles to deal with. She had been waiting to be certain before telling him, but now, Belle had no doubt her suspicions were correct. She tiptoed to the dining hall during the late evening, observing him feed straw through the wheel.

"Rumple?" Belle called warily, gaining his attention.

"I thought you were in the library or had already turned in," he remarked.

A snide smiled played upon her lips as Belle thought about the beautiful large room with a million books that he had made for her. It was her favorite place in the entire castle, and she spent a lot of time there, mainly when he was traveling like he had been during the last few weeks, occupied with his many deals. She hadn't had the chance to see him until now, but the hum of the wheel and his presence were too loud not to be noticed, and she'd hurriedly slipped out of bed when she realised he'd returned. Belle felt lonely during his absence and the joy she felt when he returned made her heart swell with joy.

"I sensed your arrival," Belle said.

"Oh, you did?" Rumplestiltskin chuckled. "Are you a witch now?"

"No," she pressed a kiss to his lips. "I have something important to show you."

His countenance was soft and gentle, much different from the beastly mask he used to put on when he was around other people, but for his wife, he showed his true colors.

"And what important thing could my wife show me on this beautiful night?"

Belle undid the lace of her night-vest and took his hand, bringing it up to touch her belly. He gasped, feeling the slight curve which had formed there, showing how her body was changing to accommodate a child, one which was already forming inside of her.

"This," she beamed radiantly at him.

"Oh!" The word slip out of his mouth like a surprised gasp.

"It started to grow after you left."

"A child." Rumplestiltskin bounced, looking at her stomach like it was the most precious thing he had ever seen.

"Yes," she confirmed.

Pulling her closer, the imp pressed a long kiss of adoration to her baby bump.

"Sweet, darling Belle," he whispered against the fabric of her nightgown. "You're giving me the greatest gift I could ever ask for."

Rumple sounded so stunned as he moved her to set on his lap, that she thought it was humorous, but she was too overwhelmed with the news to jest about it. Instead, Belle toyed with his hair, allowing him stroke her belly with that admiring expression on his face.

"If it is a boy we will call him Baelfire," he said.

"I like that," she replied. "Why did you choose it?"

"It's just a name I've always considered strong."

"You'll have to think of another name if we have a girl," she giggled.

"I will," he promised, kissing

* * *

Years later, Neal Cassidy sat on an empty carrousel in the middle of the night with the most beautiful girl he had ever met by his side. They conversed about her painstaking childhood. He sighed deeply and looked at her, enchanted with the way her blue eyes shinned behind her black glasses, reminding him a little of his mother.

"I think I know how you feel. I was ten when I ran away from home."

"And why did you do that?" Emma asked. "Your parents were terrible, I presume?"

"No. My mom was the sweetest person you could ever meet, and my father was a cool guy most of the time, but he had an addiction that mattered more to him than me and my mom ever did," he confided in her. "I just regret not taking her with me when I left home, but I keep searching for her every day."

"Do you think your father could have done something bad to her?" Emma inquired.

Neal looked at the stars, thinking about the good family he once had and how it was ruined by magic. If he had the chance to bring her to this realm, where those horrible powers couldn't affect them anymore, he would have.

"I hope not," he respired, glancing at the black, vast expanse, wondering where she was, now. Wherever it was, he just hoped she was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone needs to stop me from writing Rumbelle family fic? Yeah, probably. But to excuse myself, this time I got a request. Well, I intend making this fic a five chapter one, since I'm already working in The Bookshop Owner and The Dark Children, but it can always change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was revised by my beta, Ethereal_Wishes.  
> You'll notice that this AU is completely divergent from the canon, but it is so to adjust to the request.  
> And, if you're reading The Bookshop Owner and waiting for the weekly update, I promise it will be pubished soon.

The baby was laying quietly in the crib while his father just stood there, admiring at how perfect he was, meanwhile, Belle was sleeping peacefully on the bed, exhausted from the childbirth, her breath deep and constant. Rumplestiltskin was amused with the fact that this tiny pinkish creature was his son, because he seemed too pure and beautiful to share his blood.

Hesitantly, he stretched his hand to stroke the baby’s chubby cheek, receding when Baelfire moved in his sleep, his eyelids opening and his face contracting in a grimace which showed that he was about to start crying. Not wanting to wake Belle and disturb her rest, Rumplestiltskin picked up the baby, even though he had been avoiding touching the child, afraid to do something wrong or maybe simply realise that he had been dreaming this whole time and he had no son. However, the heavy weight of Baelfire was too real to be a mere product of his imagination. The infants wails started to get louder, turning into cries as Rumple sat in the rocking chair, cradling him.

“There is no need to cry, wee one,” he whispered softly. “We don’t want to wake mama, right?”

Baelfire was still a little fussy, but starting to calm down, his tiny hands moving in the air and making the Dark One smile, grateful for the fact that he appeared not to have inherited anything from him, and was his mother’s son in every single way possible. He thanked all the gods for it, because he had been afraid for months that he might pass his curse on to an innocent child.

It was a fact that Rumplestiltskin was marvelled by his wife’s pregnancy. He had followed her around the castle for months, trying to make her comfortable, bringing her all the food she craved and making sure that everything she needed was right in her reach. Now, he had a little bundle of joy on his arms, and kept playing with the baby’s small hands and feet, stunned with how tiny and helpless he was.

The imp had held babies many times during his life, mostly when he made a deal for one of them, but he never stopped to pay much attention to them, because none of them mattered to him, but this one did. This was his son, and he was certain that he would die for Baelfire if it need be.

“Papa will protect you, sweet boy. You’ll never want for anything,” Rumplestiltskin muttered as a promise.

* * *

 

“Can you please calm down?” Neal asked, gripping Emma’s hands as he observed her fighting back tears.

They'd been  fighting for about twenty minutes. He was full of a new hope he hadn’t felt since he was a child, crawling into his mother’s lap, feeling her caress his hair as she read a book to him. Emma was about to break down, full of a new fear that she had never felt before.

“Calm down?” Emma gasped. “Neal, look at us. Everything we have is a stolen car and some money we’ve got from stealing stolen watches!”

“I know, but that’s why we got the money, to find Tallahassee, remember?” He said, caressing her skin in an attempt to make her less tense. “We were going to make a home there, so why not start with this?”

He pointed at the positive pregnancy test laying on the nightstand, a reminder that they were going to put their lives back together.

“Because I’m scared,” she mumbled, finally allowing the tears she was holding back to stream down her face.

“But it already happened,” he said, pulling her closer and hugging her tight as she trembled within his arms.  “We’ve got to do our best for this kid, Emma. We can’t let it end up like we did. Or would you like our child to end up in the system as you did?" Neal queried.

“No, never,” Emma assured him. “I’m just afraid we can’t do this, that we don’t know how to do this. I don’t have a clue how to be a mother, Neal, because I never had one." Her tone was so helpless, he thought she might break.

Touching her cheek, Neal looked deep into her green  eyes, wishing for their child to inherit them. There was a lot of things he hoped the child got from her, but he wouldn’t mind if in the end it didn’t, because all he wanted now was to raise their child and never let it doubt their love for it.

“Hey, it didn’t matter that you never had a mother, because what this kid needs comes from your heart," he assured her. “We will work this out, Emma. I promise.”

Those words didn't take her fears away, but the fact she knew that Neal was willing to go through all of  this with her made her feel more secure. She had no idea of what crazy things the future held for them, but Emma was certain they would face it together.

* * *

 

Belle had an utter adoration for her child, and  Rumplestiltskin couldn’t say that he didn’t feel the same.  Most days he didn’t even wish to go on his deals anymore, because he wanted to spend hours soothing Baelfire or just trying to make him giggle as this sound had become one of his favourites in the whole wide world. But things had gotten more difficult for him now that they had a baby in the castle, mostly because people came there to seek his deals all the time and Belle always had to hide away with their child.

The common desperate souls were not exactly a problem, but people like the Evil Queen certainly were. She had arrived early that day in her black carriage, talking nonsensical things about Snow White as she followed him around the castle while he collected all the things he needed to make the potion she requested and send her on her way. He dropped the ingredients inside the cauldron, mixing them together, when a loud squealing sound came from the floor below them.

“Is it a baby that I am hearing?” Regina asked with narrowed eyes.

He knew that the question was redundant, since she already knew the answer to it, and he would have tried to distract the Queen with a lie if it weren't for how insistent his son’s cries sounded, which both made it undeniable and made him worried.

“Yeah, I’m making an exchange for it tonight. Unless my wife has decided to kill it first," he answered in his most impish tone. "If you'll excuse me, I need to check on this."

Lighting the fire, he walked out of his laboratory, following Baelfire's cries to find the place from where they were coming. Regina was behind him, and he knew that there was nothing he could do to make her go away now, but he didn't care a bit for her in that moment, mainly after he opened the door of the chambers where Belle was hidden with Bae, to find her crying desperately while trying to soothe the baby and stop his screams.

"What happened?" Rumplestiltskin questioned, taking Bae from her arms, and analyzing his son carefully, finding a large red bump on his forehead. 

"He tried to stand up," Belle sobbed, "but then, before I could do anything, he fell down. I - I'm sorry, Rumple!"

"Your wife is quite an annoying thing," Regina mumbled behind him, watching the scene with curious eyes.

"Go away, your Majesty," the imp commanded, glancing at her irately. "I'll send your potion later, but now I need to take care of this deal before the merchandise is too damaged to be exchanged."

The Evil Queen decided to keep quiet about the matter, though she was going to hold that small moment against him the first chance she had, but for now, she just waved her hand and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Belle stood up, reaching out to stroke Bae's cheeks, still whimpering, but glad that his squealing had ceased.

"I'm so, so sorry," she whispered, "I am a bad mother."

"No, sweetheart,  you're certainly not," Rumplestiltskin guaranteed, bending to press a kiss to her lips. "These things happen all the time, so please don't blame yourself for that."

Baelfire had his head resting on his father's shoulder, a healthy eight-month-old baby surrounded by everything he needed. The imp covered the bump on his head with his hand, letting the magic work, taking it away, and showing Belle a healed forehead.

"See? It is not even there anymore," he returned with a smile.

And if he could heal everything with a simple touch of magic, Belle would be grateful, but not all things could be mended that way, and they would eventually find out the hard way.

* * *

 

It should be humiliating enough to have to work as a giant chicken in front of a stupid snack bar, but seeing Emma almost losing her breath with all those  guffaws was making him feel even worse. Tallahassee wasn't exactly what he expected it to be, but at least it was a place where nobody knew them or the crimes they had committed, and it was perfect for a new start. They had promised to live normal lives and do nothing wrong that could end up separating them from their six-month-old baby, a little boy, named Henry.

"Stop laughing!" Neal protested.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Emma said with a chuckle, attempting to contain them because she was holding Henry.

"Alright,” he mumbled with a grimace, “from now on, I'm doing this for him, not for you."

Emma kissed him while the big chicken’s head wasn’t on yet, but she couldn’t stop laughing, because they had worked on the most stupid jobs ever since they moved to Tallahassee, but they hadn’t yet gotten to that point. Well, at least she hadn't.  She had been home without a job from the moment she reached her last few weeks of pregnancy, and was only going to go back to work when Henry was old enough for preschool. Until then, they needed to fill their lack of income, so Neal was taking every job which fell in his lap, including this one.

"Henry thinks his daddy looks ridiculous too," the blonde smirked.

"No, he doesn't," Neal countered.

Neal approached his son, waving the big wing in his direction, and Henry busted into a giggling fit. 

"Your little traitor," he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was revised by the awesome Ethereal_Wishes.
> 
> I'm sorry for all the delay with this story! I'm trying to finish all my works and I already have most of the chapters written for all of them, so I'll be updating every fic, none has been forgotten.  
> Thank you all for your patience. Hope you enjoy it.

Alongside with the birth of Baelfire came the obvious concern about the little boy having inherited his father’s powers, but as time went by, Rumplestiltskin’s worries proved to be senseless, as no magic manifested itself within his son. Bae was just as pure as his mother. He constantly followed her around the castle with a book or two in his small hands, asking for a new story.

It had been a complex amusement having a growing child around, but both parents had enjoyed every single moment of it, even when the boy started walking and grabbing all kinds of dangerous things that were in his reach, like wands and swords. The Dark Castle had to pass through a lot of changes to guarantee that Baelfire wasn’t going to harm himself by accident, and the more he grew, the harder it was to keep him concealed from others.  He ran from his mother whenever she had to hide with him, and Belle had to create new ways to distract the little boy from trying to find his papa, like they were playing hide and seek.

But at the same time, Baelfire was becoming more curious, and  it also meant that he was getting smarter. When he turned four and started to point at the words in the books his mother read for him, Belle decided that it was time to teach him how to read, so every single afternoon, she would sit on the library’s floor or by one of the huge desks with Bae by her side and a book between them. She explained the mechanics of the letters and the words, telling the boy how things worked while he followed her lead.

Those were cherished moments for Rumplestiltskin, and he would leave everything he was doing, just to watch the two people he  loved most in the world, interacting so sweetly.

“And the… The sorcer went…” Baelfire tried.

“Sorcerer,” Belle corrected him, “you forgot a syllable, darling.”

“Sorry, mama.”

“Oh, there is nothing to be sorry about,” she said, stroking his hair. “You’re learning and you have a right to make mistakes.”

The imp smiled at them, seeing Bae swing his feet in the air on the chair that was too high for him, snapping his fingers, he made a small table appear near the shelves full of cakes, breads and cookies. His son’s eyes grew wide at the magic trick, and he quickly jumped off the chair, taking a cinnamon roll between his fingers and lifting it to his mouth.

“You’re interrupting the reading lessons,” Belle complained, but there was a smug grin tugging  corner of her lips that told Rumplestiltskin she wasn’t truly angry about it.

“I thought that he deserved a snack for his hard work," he explained, pointing at their happy boy.

Giggling, she joined her son, kneeling by his side and serving herself a piece of cake. Little did she know that in her husband’s mind a lot of thoughts that had nothing to do with their family were passing through, because a while ago, Rumplestiltskin’s apprentice, Regina, had discovered a curse that would change everything, and it may take her some time to gather all  of the ingredients she needed to increase her power, but someday it would come, and right now he wasn’t sure if he was doing the right thing by helping her.

Later that night, when he had Belle writhing and moaning in his arms, he felt guilty for not telling her about the Evil Queen’s plans and decided that it was time to enlighten his wife about what was going to happen. So, when he kissed her brow, after both of them had reached their climax, and were breathing erratically, feeling completely sated, Rumplestiltskin looked into her blue eyes, moving so they were laying side by side, facing each other.

“Sweetheart, there is something I must tell you,” he whispered, touching her pinkish cheeks, amazed with her beauty and how she looked even more gorgeous after making love to him.

"What is it?" Belle asked, still a little breathless, tracing his jawline with her index finger. "You can tell me anything, Rumple."

"My love," he stated in a low soft voice, "there is something dark coming soon that will effect all of us."

The fearful expression that crossed her face was exactly what he was trying to avoid, what he was fearing to see. Some years ago, he would never have believed if someone told him that he was going to care about this woman the way he did now. She was supposed to be just another deal, just a girl that would fill the empty space in his bed, not in his heart, but the truth was that she understood him, every single bit of him, and now, Rumplestiltskin couldn't imagine his life without her.

"Something dark?" She repeated, sitting on the bed, suddenly too preoccupied to cuddle with him.

"Aye," the imp confirmed, "a curse that Regina intends to cast. It will take us all to a Land Without Magic."

Her breath hitched in her throat, and she needed to gather some courage to speak, grabbing the duvet  and hugging it tightly against her body. "And you can't stop her?"

Rumplestiltskin's glance fell to the sheets, guilt starting to fill him as he saw his wife's concern. He never meant to make her feel so desperate as she was looking at that moment.  He grasped  her hand and caressed her fingers, stopping at her wedding ring with a deep sigh.

"I'm helping her," he admitted.

"But why?" Belle gasped. "Don't you have everything you want here?"

"Darling, it will be better for us to be in that place, it will be safer. The clerics, there are rumours all around the realms that they are trying to rid our world of the magic, imprisoning its practitioners, putting enchanted cuffs on them that make it impossible for magic wielders to use their  powers. And I’ve heard that they intend to capture me. If they do, I don’t even want to think about what could happen to you and Bae. That’s why I want this curse to work. Regina promised me that I would be the most powerful man in this new land, so we will have a good life," Rumplestiltskin quickly explained. "The only price we'll pay is to spend some years without our memories."

Belle's eyes grew wide, and she jerked  her hands away from him. "Rumple, I understand and I also fear for our safety, but this isn't a small price to pay! What about our son?"

"He will be fine, sweetheart, I promise."

There were tears gathering in her eyes, and Belle's lower lip trembled.

"And what if I'm with child again?"

His glance fell to her abdomen, his heart racing in his chest, and this time it was him who feared the future, because he knew that when the curse comes, it would probably separate them, and he was already hesitant about being separated from Bae and Belle, but adding another innocent child into the equation... Rumple couldn't even begin to imagine how terrible it would be.

"You - " he swallowed. "You are?"

"No, or at least I wasn't before tonight," she answered, gesticulating between them. "What if we have have conceived a child just now?"

A ragged breath left him. Of course, he had been stupid enough to not think about that, but if she hadn't got pregnant all those years after Baelfire's birth, then it wouldn't be now that it was going to happen. Or at least that was what he was faithfully asking the gods for.

"Belle - " 

Bells slipped off the bed, picking up her nightgown and slipping it over her head.

"I want my memories, Rumplestiltskin," Belle said, bitterly. "And I want my family."

Then, she left the room, leaving him to his musings.

* * *

 

He met August at a bar. It had been the most boring one he worked for since they moved to Tallahassee.  It didn't pay much, but it payed better than the other ones he had been employed at before that. Neal spent his days in a small office, doing some boring paperwork that nobody else wanted to do and it was only worth it because of Henry, otherwise he would have gone back to his days as a thief. But now he had a smiling eight-year-old that aspired to be like him, and he had to set a good example.

If there was someone in this whole wide world that Henry reminded him of, it was Belle. Just like Neal's mother, his son loved books and had blind faith in the goodness in people. Some days, he would  sit and observe him with a grin playing on his lips. And it was because of Henry that he didn't  go away when he heard the words "Your real name is Baelfire", leaving August's mouth.

"What?" He turned around, looking back at the man casually drinking whiskey at the counter.

Neal couldn't remember how long it had been since someone called him by his real name, or the last time he had such a bad day that he had to go to the bar before today. Yet, both things had happened on that same day. He stood there, frozen in place while facing that man he'd never seen before.

"Baelfire. I know that's your real name, Dark One's son."

Swallowing hard, Neal felt his heart begin to  race. "How do you know about this? Are you from, you know, that other land?"

"August Booth," the man said, offering him his hand in a greeting, lowering his voice to continue. "You may know me as Pinocchio."

"Pinocchio?" Neal laughed. "You must be joking."

"No," August said with a serious face, "but I've heard that your way has crossed the Saviour's."

His face contorted into a grimace. All he intended to do was to have a drink - to forget his awful day and then go home, but now he was stuck with this awkward guy that claimed himself to be Pinocchio.

"The Saviour? What are you talking about?"

" _Emma_ , your girlfriend," August shrugged, then when Neal's confused expression didn't change, he added: "She is special, friend. Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. Fated to break the curse that brought every person from our world to this one."

Eyes widening, Neal almost choked on the air. "You mean they are here? Everyone?"

"Including your parents, yes," he confirmed.

Drawing a breath, Neal sat down on the stool next to August’s. He had gone away from their land long ago, had gone through a lot before he got to where he was now, but he never imagined that they all could have ended up in the same place, mainly after all that time.

“Are they alright?”

“The Dark One and his wife?” August questioned. “I don’t know, friend, but I do believe so, they just have no idea who they really are at this moment. But I came here to find you and tell you that you must take Emma to this little town called Storybrooke, Maine, on her twenty-eighth birthday, so she can break the curse, otherwise, everything will be lost for everyone and your parents are on that list.”

A Million different thoughts crossed his mind. Suddenly memories from a distant time were filling him, bringing up the remembrance of Belle’s kind blue eyes and Rumplestiltskin’s gentle smile that he only showed to his family. Neal wanted to hug them, tell them he missed them, even though he was still angry with his father for how things ended, but he couldn’t just only think about himself right now.

“I have a son and I don’t want him to be a part of this,” he said, looking down at the counter. “Magic has thrown my family apart once, I can’t let it take Emma and Henry from me.”

“It won’t. It will only bring you back what you once lost, what Emma lost.” August pointed out. “I bet she always wanted to know her mom and dad.”

“But at what cost?” Neal questioned.

“No bigger than the  one they will pay if she doesn’t break the curse,” the other man said, standing up and finishing his drink before placing some money beside his empty glass. “Think about that, Baelfire, I’ll come back in some time to remind you of the ones that need to be saved.”

Smirking, like someone who knew how to play with other people’s mind, August headed to the front door of the bar, leaving Neal with a decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to Ethereal_Wishes, for helping me filling the plot whole I had with her brilliant idea about the clerics. Always a life-saver.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was revised by my wonderful beta Ethereal_Wishes.

The car passed by the town's sign and the blonde woman on the passenger's side narrowed her eyes at the weird name. She hadn't recounted ever hearing of it, but she didn't have much knowledge of the surrounding geography. She pushed it to the back of her mind, struggling with the strange feeling inside of her that was telling her there was no going back. She glanced at her son in the back seat, who was watching as the landscape passed by, then returned her eyes to the man by her side.

"So, what is this job your friend August procured for you?" Emma asked.

They hadn't talked much about the details of their move, because she was still a little upset with the fact that they were leaving the city where they'd spent the last ten years, even more because they were doing it on her birthday. It was already nearing the afternoon and all Emma received was a card from Henry and a cupcake with one single candle, while they had lunch at a small restaurant on the road. Not that she had any right to complain, since it was way better than the birthdays she'd spent alone or in the system.

"I'll be a cashier in a grocery store," Neal said, "nothing big, but definitely better than the last jobs I've had and here the price of flats are cheap, so we'll be able to save money."

Emma nodded, still unsatisfied. "Then we can go back to Tallahassee like you promised?"

"That's the plan," Neal smiled. "Look, I know that you're not happy with this, but it will be good for us. This is a good quiet place, too small for me, but to work for awhile will be good."

She didn't doubt it, because everything Neal ever did was for the sake of their little family. Maybe what kept her from feeling completely happy about it was the gaping hole in her heart which opened on the same day of every year, the one where she was abandoned by her parents. Even after twenty-eight years, she still felt hurt by not being wanted.

"What about me?" Emma questioned. "I want to work, too."

"I'm sure that you'll find a job," Neal shrugged.

He parked the car outside a place called Granny's Bed and Breakfast, gesticulating for her to accompany him. Emma slipped out of the vehicle, unloading their baggage to follow Neal to the front-steps, for they had agreed to spend their first night at an inn, before getting the keys of the flat they were renting. They would be getting the keys the following day, and would soon settle in.

The family opened the door and entered, stopping in front of the counter where an old woman and a young dark-haired girl were. A small man holding a cane was counting out some money the old woman had given him. He had long graying hair and a pair of brown eyes that were too engrossed in his task to notice them, but Emma realised something was wrong, because by her side, Neal appeared to be holding his breath.

"Well, the rent is payed for the month," the man said in his thick accent, pocketing the money.

"Oh, you two must be Neal and Emma!" The old woman exclaimed, ignoring him and opening a black notebook that would have their reservation; she offered them a set of keys. "Your room is number four."

Emma nodded, placing a hand on Henry's shoulders to lead him to the staircase, but then she noticed that the landlord was still standing there, staring openly at them.

"Emma?" He repeated. "What a lovely name."

"Thank you," she answered stupefied, "come on, Neal, let's get some rest."

She headed to the stairs with her son, but Neal stood there for a moment more looking at the man with the strangest expression she had ever saw on his face, however, he eventually moved, following her to the room, leaving the landlord behind. But what Emma didn't know was that the man recognized something in Neal that made his heart ache, meanwhile, Neal recognized everything in him, enough to make him feel disoriented for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

Belle became more worried with each passing day and her anxiety extended for years on end. Although Regina had been planning to use the curse for a long time, she needed time to collect all the ingredients she needed, and Rumple kept helping her, despite his wife's pleading. He was frightened of the threat the clerics anti-magic cuffs presented, because without power he was only the weak coward from years ago, and his family's safety relied on what the magic could offer. Even though Belle believed so, he wasn't being selfish at all, he didn't crave more darkness, he only wanted to keep the two people he loved away from danger, and the Land Without Magic was the solution.

That, however, didn't seem to make any difference to Belle, but he wasn't blaming her for feeling frightened with the whole situation, because he knew what he was doing just didn't seem dangerous, it possibly was. But the happiness Rumplestiltskin had acquired wasn't something he was willing to lose, although it shattered his soul to see his wife's despair whenever the subject came up.

Baelfire seemed to be the link of joy which glued them together, around him they were the same two people they had been in the beginning of their marriage: light, happy and carefree. Sometimes he wished he could make things go back to who they were before he revealed his plans to her, but he knew it was impossible. He could only keep working and pray after they were safe in the Land Without Magic, Belle could fully forgive him.

He was standing near the windows, lost in his thoughts, when he heard steps coming from the hallway, however the imp didn't turn around, because the guilt was already forming a lump in his chest, and he couldn't bear to face her now. She came all soft and full of affection to him anyway, encircling her arms around his waist and leaning her forehead against his shoulder. The imp stiffened under her touch, loving how she was nuzzling against his body, but unable to return her care.

"Come to the gardens with me?" His beautiful little wife pleaded. "Let's take a walk, just you and I, we haven't done this in quite a while, and I feel like I'm not being the best wife to you. I want to forget everything for just a while. Please."

He sucked a breath. Belle wanted to make amends, and oh, gods, she was going to hate him now. But he couldn't just pretend nothing was happening and lie to her, because she deserved nothing more than the truth.

"I can't," he said in the lowest and weakest tone he had used since he became the Dark One. "It's coming."

Belle immediately pulled away, arms falling back as if he had just burned her.

"What do you mean?"

"The curse, my love, it's coming," he told her, finally turning around to watch as his wife's eyes became large with fear. "The Evil Queen plans on casting it in just a couple of days."

She stepped back, shaking her head multiple times, her body was visibly trembling, and she was biting down on her lower lip with such pressure, that it discolored, and he was sure if she bit down a little harder, a cut would appear.

"Belle." Rumplestiltskin tried to reach for her, stretching his hand in her direction, but she slipped away. "Sweetheart, please…"

"I was hoping this day wouldn't come," she mumbled between the tears which started to stream down her face. "How do you expect me to spend the next twenty-eight years without remembering you? Without remembering our son?"

He eyes closed momentarily. None of them knew exactly how this curse would play out, his deal with Regina only assured him that he would be the most powerful man in town, but how exactly the curse would twist his fate and his family's... Well, it was something that couldn't be guessed.

Rumplestiltskin was afraid for them, of course, but he must keep his plan in action, because once they were there, things would be fine again. and he could regain Belle's trust.

"This is a small price to pay for our safety!"

"No, it's not!" she cried. Her mind was working fast, her heart aching with a feeling of betrayal, that came from knowing the beautiful life she had was going to stolen away. Belle looked up at her husband. "Do you really love us?"

Gasping, the imp seemed to be offended by her query, but Belle didn't care. When she agreed to become his wife, he had promised her she would always be safe and cared for, the same for the children she might bear, but in that moment, all Belle felt was alone and helpless.

"What kind of question is this?" Rumplestiltskin inquired angrily.

"You shouldn't be willing to let us go! That's what I can't face, the fact that you are totally fine with losing us."

"This is not the truth," he shouted back at her. "I'm trying to protect you!"

Stepping back, Belle shook her head repeatedly. She knew that somehow, in his own crazy way, Rumplestiltskin really thought what he was doing was for their family's sake, but he was too blinded by fear too see all the things which could go wrong with this plan.

"By plotting with your evil apprentice to ruin everybody else's life?" Belle asked. "That's cruel, Rumple. Because of your fear, you're willing to cause pain to a whole realm, so we can go somewhere where your magic won't fail you."

They were so lost in their argument that they didn't realise there was someone else in the dining hall with them, too small to be hidden by the furniture, but yet too big to avoid stumbling over a chair with a sudden movement. Both the Dark One and his wife jumped at the sound, looking back at the chair falling, to see their ten-year-old son appearing quite frightened.

"I don't want to go anywhere!" Baelfire exclaimed.

Belle blinked at the realisation that her precious son had been listening, while they fought mindlessly. "Bae?"

"I don't want to," the boy repeated. "You said you weren't bad anymore, Papa. But you are!"

Tears fell from his eyes, Bae ran through the corridors, opening the front doors and disappearing into the gardens.

"Baelfire…" Rumplestiltskin shrunk, then turned to Belle with a vexed expression. "Look at what you have done!"

"No, you brought this on yourself and on us," Belle accused, sauntering towards the chaise where her old green cloak lay, tucking it around her shoulders. "We could have had happiness, Rum, if love could only overcome the power you crave. But you made your choice and now I need to go after my child."

She gave him one last harsh glare, before making her way out of the castle. Rumplestiltskin didn't know at the time, but it would be the last time he would see his wife and son for a long time.


End file.
